


You're My Shining Star

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaku and Tsumugi, Gaku is a big dork, Gaku x Tsumugi, Gakutsumu, It's hard to write solely from his POV, birthday fic, but i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: "...You're a star that shines brightly for all the world to see..."





	You're My Shining Star

Twirling around the intricate star shaped charm in his hand he had completely zoned out, forgetting the rest of the world existed. He couldn't believe someone had made this and made it especially for him.

"-ku, Gaku, hey GAKU!"

"Huh?" he snapped out of the cloud he was living in and looked up at the face of an annoyed teenager.

"I can pretty much guess WHY you're staring at that necklace with a dopey look and a huge grin on your face but could you please be more professional. It's your turn to have your picture taken." Tenn sighed. As if he couldn't put two and two together, the look of lovesickness, the fact Gaku's birthday was only just recently. It was obvious he'd received it as a gift from Takanashi. He'd let it be, but he'd like his band mate to be a little more focused.

"Right." Gaku tucked away the present into his pocket after rising from his chair he had been waiting in. As much as he wanted to wear the necklace for the shoot, if it could be traced back to that girl she would be bombarded and he couldn't have that happening. For now, it's better off for his daily life and not business.

"Ah, just try some more natural poses, Yaotome-san." the photography director suggested.

As if it were a reflex he began to strike some poses that the photographers would likely want. But as he did so, his mind wandered, to the event that occurred, just last week.

 

* * *

 

"Gaku-san, would you mind meeting me this Thursday, I have something I'd like to give to you." the petite voice spoke through his phone's speaker. Her sentence trailed off towards the end so she seemed like she was having second thoughts.

"Ah, never mind... if you're busy I understand, I can give it to you another time."

Just as he suspected, she was part way through changing her mind. "It's fine. I have about an hour of free time in the after noon if that will be okay?"

"O-Of course! I think I can clear up the time, I'll write it down. What time?"

So she hadn't cleared her schedule yet. Was it in case he was busy? "four o'clock"

"Got it! I'll see you then!"

"I look forward to it, Tsumugi."

 

* * *

 

The day had come for their meeting and he anxiously stood in front of the meeting place they had discussed later via a rabbit chat. She wasn't late but in his haste to be there before her he arrived about ten minutes too early. This only furthered his restlessness and he could barely stand still. Shuffling his feet and messing with his hair, he looked like a high school girl patiently awaiting her boyfriend for a date.

The whispers of other wondering why a seemingly attractive man was covering most of his face made him become a bit more self conscious about his identity being found out. If he could just move from this spot he'd feel more secure.

"Gaku-san! Were you waiting long?"

"Tch, he has a girlfriend." one particularly loud voice spoke up, "And she's cute... man I was gonna ask him if he wanted to grab a quick snack with me..."

He ignored the useless chatter, at least they acknowledged that Tsumugi is cute. She was always cute and he had her all to himself for an hour. He'd cherish every second. "Not long at all, you're right on time."

"I'm glad, I'd hate to inconvenience Gaku-san at a time like this," she looked up, "Especially since you have to disguise yourself to such an extent."

"It's no problem, I'm used to doing this so I'm not recognized. Why don't we go over there, there is an ice cream stand. Would you like some?"

"Gaku-san I thought this was your birthday not mine."

He smiled, "Then for my birthday I want to eat ice cream with you."

"If it's what you want, then I can't turn down the offer!"

She looked so determined it made him feel happy, she wanted to celebrate him today, that's the best feeling really. "Then lets go."

"I'll have strawberry!" Tsumugi asked, and the vendor nodded, turning his attention to Gaku.

"Strawberry as well."

"You're such an in sync couple, haha." the vendor commented before turning around to prepare the ice cream.

"W-We're not...." but her words stopped there, almost like she didn't want to finish that sentence.

Gaku thought it was odd but shrugged it off. If anything she was probably not wanting to bother the vendor with useless facts since Gaku himself didn't seem to care about the statement. Forget bothered, it made him a little happy that someone saw them as that even if he had on such a strange get up at the moment.

"Here you go, enjoy!" the man smiled.

Both Tsumugi and Gaku thanked the man before wandering off to find a park bench to partake in the fruity dessert. Once settled they both took a bite.

"It's delicious!"

"Yeah, it is. It's a shame we got the same thing, then I can't try yours." Gaku laughed. As long as she was happy it was fine.

"That's true. But It's nice that we both wanted the same thing."

After finishing the ice cream Gaku left for a brief second to dispose of the trash. It wasn't far so he was sure she would be alright by the time he got back. Upon his return he could see she was being abnormally fidgety. Just what was that all about? "Tsumugi, you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just..." she dug around in her purse for a second before pulling out a small box and stretching her arms out in his direction. "H-Happy birthday, Gaku-san!"

He eyed the box, a bit surprised for a second, before taking it from her hands and opening it. "This..."

"I made it... It's a necklace, the charm is a star because you're a star that shines brightly for all the world to see." she got her usual determined look in her eye again "You're shining so bright for me and your fans every day, we all look up to you."

Could she see how red his face was turning with that speech? Surely she wouldn't pay attention to something like that.

"Oh, and, Gaku-san..." she looked around frantically for the sight of any other humans nearby. They had chosen a secluded spot so Gaku could take off his face mask but that didn't mean she shouldn't make 100% sure they were unseen.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Not at all." she took a deep breath. "C-Close your eyes please. I have another gift to give you."

That was confusing, what sort of gift is he not allowed to see her give out? It must be something important. "Alright. Like this?" he closed his eyes shut.

"Yes... n-no peeking."

"You have my word."

"Alright." She inched forward and ever so gently placed a kiss on his lips. "There... Happy Birthday, Gaku-san."

Speechless. His eyes were now open but no words could come out his mouth. Had she really just kissed him? What was the meaning of this?

"I'm sorry if I imposed or if you didn't like that... I'm... sorry..."

"No... it's alright... I don't mind really."

"You don't?"

"I don't. I like you Tsumugi, so I'm very glad." He said with a serious face, hoping she would understand just what he had said.

"You do?" she hadn't ever considered the idea of him liking her, she had only just realized her own feelings not long ago. "Then... It's okay to say that... I like you too, Gaku-san."

"I'm happy." he smiled, "Then I'll wear this proudly." he picked up the necklace from it's box and put it around his neck, clasping it in the back. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Tsumugi."

"You're welcome, Gaku-san!"

 

* * *

 

"Thank you very much for letting us photograph you three. TRIGGER really is amazing, you're all naturals!" the director exclaimed.

"No, thank you director, this was a wonderful opportunity for us." Tenn responded.

"Of course, I look forward to working with you all again." He spoke before bowing and walking away to speak with his staff.

"So, Gaku, give it up. We know something happened between you and Takanashi. You're terrible at hiding things."

"Something happened between them? What was it?" Ryu piped up.

"Nothing... she just gave me a necklace."

"Hmmm... that all?" Tenn inquired, knowing something more must have happened.

"That's all you need to know, brat."

"If you say so. But I'll have you know if you make a mess for TRIGGER I won't be very happy and neither will your father."

"Leave my old man out of this... it will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"You better." Tenn said as he started walking off.

"Hey Tenn, wait up." Ryu looked over at Gaku, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will be fine. You and her." he gave Gaku a smile before following after Tenn.

"It will be fine... of course it will, I'll be the best boyfriend she could ever have, and I'll love her till the day I die. I promise that much." he mumbled. Seeing he had a incoming call he picked up his phone, a smile gracing his face as he looked at the caller ID. "Hello, Tsumugi. No, I just got off." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, putting it on he felt a warmth even with the cold metal touching his skin. "You know Tsumugi, you're my shining star too."

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE CHEESE! Ideally I would have put this up yesterday but I finished at 12AM and I was tired. It's still the 16th in America though so it's fine! I love this dork and wish him the best and that one day he can properly confess his love to her. I wonder if anyone can tell I've read too much shoujo manga.


End file.
